OZ
by KACULLEN
Summary: Edward and Bella end up in Oz and see some very familiar faces. Very fluffy and fun!
1. Twister

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter One: Twister

Warm sunlight streaming in from the window wall in Edward's bedroom fell upon my face and woke me from a restful slumber. Edward's strong grasp on my waist loosened when he realized I was awake and I was able to turn and face him.

"Morning" I mumbled not fully awake yet.

"Good morning love" Edward replied in velvet tones as he pressed a kiss to my forehead "How did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well" I replied thinking of the restless nights I had been having lately.

First my fear of Victoria had kept me awake and now it was my guilt over Jacob. Jacob had runaway shortly after our talk in his bedroom and I feared it was because of the pain I caused him. My fears were confirmed when Edward admitted he had sent Jacob a wedding invitation. I wasn't mad at Edward because I understood him wanting to give Jacob the choice to come. I felt guilty that I driven Jacob away from his home and I had nightmares about the danger he could face while he was gone.

I tried my best to hide this from Edward because I didn't want to hurt him, but of course he could see right through me. It didn't help that I talked in my sleep and frequently said Jacob's name.

"Good, I am glad to hear it" Edward said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"It must be the peace and quiet" I said with a sleepy smile. Edward's family was away hunting so we had the house all to ourselves for the weekend. Charlie still didn't like Edward and I being alone together even though we were engaged so he was under the impression I was having another sleepover with Alice.

"It is nice isn't it" Edward asked and I knew he was enjoying both being here with me and only having his own thoughts to listen too.

"Yep" I replied as I snuggled into his rock hard chest.

"What would you like to do today" Edward asked.

"Can we go to our meadow" I asked as I played nervously with his shirt.

"Of course" Edward answered.

"Great, I'll go take a shower" I said as untangled myself from the warm blankets and Edward's arms.

"Aright" Edward said as he too stood up "I'll go make breakfast."

Edward gave me a quick peck on the lips before heading downstairs to create what was sure to be a culinary masterpiece.

As soon as Edward out the door I headed for his closet. Alice had taken it upon herself to stock Edward's closet with clothes for me. When Alice told me of her plans to buy me a new wardrobe, I of course through a fit. Alice just laughed and told me not to fight it because she had already seen it happening and knowing better than to bet against Alice I gave in.

Grabbing what looked to be a simple t-shirt but was most likely designer and a pair of skinny jeans I headed for the bathroom. Once there I undressed and turned on Edward's fabulous shower. Stepping under the hot spray was heavenly and the water helped to further wake me up.

I used my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, which now had a special place on the shelf in the shower right next to Edward's shampoo. Even though he would never admit it I am pretty sure Edward has used my shampoo. I can sometimes smell it in his hair but because I think it's sweet and I know it would embarrass him I have never asked.

Once I am done with my hair I use the freesia body wash Alice got me from Bath and Body Works. When Alice first brought it home I was worried because I thought it would be too much for Edward, but after he assured me it was fine I fell in love with it. It is now the only body wash I will use.

After I rinsed the soap off I reluctantly turned off the shower, dried myself and got dressed. Once I deemed myself presentable I gathered my things and left the room.

As soon as I opened the door I was assaulted with the wonderful smells of my cooking breakfast, which caused my stomach to give an embarrassingly loud growl. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and ran down stairs to see what Edward had whipped up.

"Feeling better" Edward asked when I came to halt in the kitchen.

"Yep" I replied "The shower really woke me up."

"Good, now I know you must be hungry" Edward began with a smug smile that made me a little suspicious.

"And how would you know that" I asked as I plopped down in a chair at the small table in the kitchen.

"I could hear your stomach from all the way down here" Edward said as he sat down a plate with delicious looking French toast and bacon in front of me.

"Whatever" I answered as I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. I know he has vampire hearing but to know that he can hear my stomach with two floors between us is embarrassing.

"It was cute" Edward said in a feeble attempt to make me feel better.

"I'm sure" I replied sarcastically.

Edward just shook his head in amusement before sitting down next to me. I decided to let it go and began to devour my breakfast because, truth be told I was starving. Edward played with a lock of my hair as I ate which I was grateful for because had it not been wrapped around his finger I probably would have gotten syrup in it.

"That was wonderful" I said when I was finally stuffed "Thank you Edward."

"You are most welcome love" Edward answered as he gathered the dishes and brought them to the sink. I wanted to protest when he began to wash the dishes because I felt like I should do something but I knew it would be pointless to argue with Edward. Also he was done washing the dishes by the time I opened my mouth so I really didn't even have time to argue.

"Alright are you ready to go" Edward asked as he put the dishes in the drying rack to dry.

"Most definitely" I answered. Edward took my hand and we walked to the hall closet to find our shoes. Once I had slipped on a pair of flip flops and Edward a pair of tennis shoes we made our way outside.

"Climb on" Edward said as turned around and bent down so I could climb onto his back.

"Can't we walk at a normal human speed" I asked wanting to enjoy the warm summer weather.

"You're actually volunteering to walk through the woods" Edward asked in disbelief "Are you feeling alright?"

"Ha-ha, aren't you funny" I said causing Edward to smirk.

"I try" He replied.

"In answer to your question yes I want to walk through the woods" I said.

"Alright" Edward replied as grabbed my hand and lead me into the woods.

"Thank you Edward" I said.

"Bella you should know by now that I will do anything you want to do" Edward said sincerely.

"Well that's not entirely true now is it" I asked thinking of the step in our relationship that I was more than ready for but he was against.

"I promised we do that once we were married and we will" Edward said and I could tell he was slightly irritated that I bought this up.

"Sorry" I said as I reached up and kissed his cheek "I didn't mean to ruin our good mood."

"You didn't" Edward said as smiled down at me "And just so you know I want to do it just as much as you do."

"Really" I asked in disbelief. It wasn't that I thought Edward didn't want to do it; it was just that I didn't think it could want it more than I did.

"Oh Bella you have no idea" Edward answered in low growl that had shivers of pleasure running up and down my body.

Before I could respond to Edward's latest confession his lips were on mine and I lost my train of thought. We were both gasping for breath when we pulled apart a few minutes later.

"Ok, I believe you" I said breathlessly as we began to walk again.

"I hope so" Edward replied as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

We walked in silence for the next few minutes as we both attempted to recover from our amazing kiss. Because I was attempting to clear my head instead of watching where I was going I didn't see the stick until it was too late.

Luckily Edward recovered faster than I did so when I tripped he was able to catch me just as I was about to hit the ground.

"Ok, now I suddenly remember why I don't like walking in the woods" I said as I glared at the offensive stick.

"Would you like to go at my speed" Edward asked and I could tell he was trying to contain he laughter as he watched my staring contest with the stick.

"Alright" I sighed "Let's run."

Edward nodded and turned around so I could climb on his back. Once he was sure I was safe and secure he took off. Running with Edward wasn't as scary as it used to be; in fact I now found it exhilarating. It was amazing to see the world fly by at this pace.

Minutes later we arrived at our destination and I was delighted to see that out meadow was as beautiful as ever. I jumped off of Edward's back and walked a slow circle around the meadow and just took it all in. The sights, the sounds, the smells, it was all just so amazing and magical.

"Do you think this place will ever stop being so perfect" I asked in awe.

"No" Edward answered "As long as I am here with you I know it will continue to be perfect."

A magnificent smile light up my face as I ran to Edward and jumped into his arms. We both laughed as he spun me around. Our laugher was cut off when he set me on my feet and placed a tender kiss on my lips.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" Edward answered as he rested his brow against mine.

Edward removed his forehead from mine, took my hand and lowered us to the ground. I then watched as Edward picked a flower from the ground next us and placed it behind my ear. This of course caused yet another blush to heat up my face.

"It's beautiful" I said as Edward stroked my fiery cheek "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Edward answered.

Apparently we weren't sitting close enough to one another because Edward pulled me into his lap. As soon as I was in Edward's lap I sighed in contentment and rested my head on his chest.

"This is nice" I said "Being here with you."

"It is" Edward agreed.

"We don't get time by ourselves very often" I continued.

"I know" Edward said "Don't get me wrong I love my sister but every two seconds she has another question for the wedding and it's driving me insane."

"Don't even get me started" I said "Be thankful you don't have to deal with a dress."

"I thought you already had the dress" Edward said sounding confused "What else does she have to do with it?"

"She measures me every day in case she as to make alterations" I complained "It's not like I am going to suddenly grow two inches or gain ten pounds."

"We can still elope" Edward offered sounding hopeful. I had to admit the idea was becoming more and more appealing.

"As much as I want to, I can't do that to Alice" I said.

"Ok" Edward said but I could tell he still hadn't given up on the idea.

I laid my head back on Edward's chest and glanced up at the sky. I had been sp wrapped up in Edward that I hadn't even realized how dark and cloudy it had gotten.

"Edward the sky looks pretty bad" I said as fear started to creep its way into my head. I live in Forks so I am used to storms but that doesn't mean I like getting caught in them.

"We should go" Edward said as he too looked towards the sky.

I nodded and Edward helped me to my feet then onto his back. As we ran the wind picked up and by the time we made it back to Edward's house the first drops of rain had started to fall. When Edward set me back on my feet I reached up to my ear and was disappointed when I realized my flower had fallen during the run home.

"My flower is gone" I pouted.

"I'll get you another one later" Edward said as he pulled me into the house.

"Why don't you go pick out a movie for us to watch while I make you some hot chocolate" Edward said and I happily agreed.

Edward headed to the kitchen while I made my way to the living and room to search through the Cullen's extensive collection of DVDs. Finally deciding on _The Wizard of OZ, _I popped into the DVD player and sat on the couch to wait for Edward.

I didn't have to wait long because a minute later Edward walked in, handed me a steaming cup of hot chocolate and sat down beside me. Edward started the movie and we watched as the storm raged outside.

Half an hour into the movie the storm got worse and the lights began to flicker. I looked out the big glass window that made up one wall of the Cullen's house and noticed how windy it had gotten. I was actually surprised no trees had uprooted with the way the way the wind was whipping them back and forth.

Just as I turned back to the movie the power went out and plunged us into darkness.

"I'll go find some flashlights" Edward said as he stood.

"I'll go with you" I said but Edward just shook his head.

"I don't think you walking around in the dark is such a good idea" Edward said and even though I couldn't see him I knew he was smirking.

"I really want to be mad at you, but you are probably right" I admitted with a scowl.

"I'll be right back" Edward said wisely not commenting on what I just said.

Edward left the room and I sat back down on the couch to watch the storm. A streak of lighting lit up the yard and a moment later a clap of thunder shook the house. Once the noise from the thunder quieted down, I noticed that the sound of the rain had changed from a loud patter to more solid clicking type noise. It sounded as if pebbles were being thrown at the window and quickly realized it was hailing.

I watched in fascination and horror as the hail changed from pea sized to golf ball sized. I jumped up from the couch and ran to other side of the room as the now larger hail hit the window wall and cracked it.

Glass shattered and rained down upon the room; I had to duck to avoid being cut by the flying glass. Once I was sure it was safe I stood up, unfortunately since there was no longer a window hail was now blowing into the room. One was flying at me and before I had time to duck it hit me.

"Bella" I heard Edward scream over the roar of the storm and the ringing in my ears that had resulted from the blow to my head.

I felt myself lose consciousness and then just as I was about to hit the floor Edward's strong arms were around me.

I woke up a few minutes later and was met with Edward's panicked eyes.

"Oh thank god" Edward said with relief.

"What happened" I asked as I rubbed the now sore spot on my head.

"You got hit by some hail" Edward said "I didn't want to move you but now that you are awake we need to move."

I snapped back to reality when Edward's words registered and when I felt the wind whirling around us. I glanced over to where the widow had been and was met with a horrifying sight.

"Shit" I cursed as I watched the tornado come barreling towards the house. Edward who knew exactly what I was seeing tightened his grip on me and ran us to the basement.

"How come Alice didn't warn us about this" I asked as Edward sat me down and gently examined my head "She usually calls if there is going to be a bad storm."

"The place where they are hunting doesn't get very good cell service" Edward explained and I nodded in understanding.

Edward pulled me into his arms when something upstairs broke and the noise made me jump. We held each other as we listened to the storm.

Just then the house began to shake and I knew the tornado had reached us. There was really loud crunching noise and then the odd sensation that house was moving.

"Edward what's going on" I asked in terror.

"I have no idea" Edward said and I could hear the fear in his voice as well.

It felt as though the house was being pulled upwards. I knew tornados could destroy houses but I didn't think they could move them, which was what seemed to be happening.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger the house began to spin. We weren't just spinning but falling as well. Edward and I began to scream as we fell and spun faster and faster.

After what seemed like an eternity we landed with a thump.

**AN: This story isn't betaed as my beta is currently taking a well deserved break until May so please excuse any spelling or grammer errors you may see. Thank you :) This is sgoing to be a fun fluffy story with no angst because I know we all need an angst break sometimes. I hope you liked the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW :) Thanks!**


	2. Lullabies, Lollypops and Witches

**I don't own Twilight or The Wizard of Oz**

Chapter Two: Lullabies, Lollypops and Witches

Edward and I lay unmoving on the floor in pitch darkness, both of us trying to make sense of what had just happened. The door leading to the floor above was closed, and at some point during the storm Edward had dropped the flashlight, making it impossible to see clearly. After a few seconds, I felt Edward move and realized he was getting up. When he reached down and found my hand to help me up, I grabbed onto it, and something felt...off. Warmth? The chill in the basement had obviously cooled my hands down quite a bit.

"The staircase is over here, Bella. I'm not going up without you, though. Are you ready?"

"Okay," I whispered. For some reason the dark made me feel like I needed to whisper. I followed closely as Edward began walking up the stairs, and my inner musing where cut short when I realized, much to my surprise, that I didn't trip once. When we reached the top Edward found the door knob and turned it.

We let out twin gasps of shock when we were almost blinded by the bright sunlight. As we walked forward we both used our hands to block the sun from our eyes.

"What the hell?" Edward said, confused. Usually when it storms in Forks, the cloud cover stays behind, so this was very unusual. Step by slow step we made our way to the back of the house where the window wall had shattered. As we walked we had to be careful of the broken glass that littered the floor. More gasps of shock left our mouths once we finally made it through the glass minefield and looked out of the gaping hole.

We were most definitely not in Forks anymore.

Our place at the window gave us a staggeringly beautiful view of what I assumed was some sort of town. White houses, or I suppose they were huts, with brown straw roofs were clumped together on a hill. Swirling orange and yellow brick roads lay at the bottom of the hill, and there was a small set of steps that led from the roads to the huts. Just beyond the roads were a pond and a river with the bluest water I had ever seen. Giant lily pads were floating in the pond and it made the atmosphere somewhat peaceful. To top it all off, lush plants and flowers in a rainbow of colors hung and grew everywhere.

"What do we do?" I wondered, not knowing if we should venture out into this new world or not.

"I think we should probably find out where we are," Edward whispered and I could tell his was still in awe of this place.

I nodded and Edward climbed out of the broken window then turned to help me out as well. When Edward faced me I looked at him for the first time since we emerged from the basement. Seeing Edward caused me to gasp in shock for third time in what seemed like five minutes.

"Um, Edward?" I gulped as I looked into his emerald green eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Edward panicked as he took in my shocked expression.

"Your eyes are green," I explained, "And it's sunny out, but you're not sparkling."

Edward looked down at his hands and marveled at their lack of shine. While Edward did this, I remembered how his skin had felt warm to me and how I had thought it was because my hands were cold. Maybe that wasn't the case at all, maybe Edward's hands really were warm.

"What is going on?" Edward asked as he looked up at me. When Edward's eyes met mine, the strangest expression crossed his face and his sparkle free hand flew to his chest.

"Edward…"I began before he cut me off.

"Give me your hand" he requested. I held out my hand and Edward grasped it in his now warm one, brought it to his chest and placed it on his heart. My eyes widened in surprise when I felt the beat of Edward's heart under my hand.

"You have a heart beat!" I exclaimed, and he nodded in wonderment.

"I… I'm human," Edward whispered, still caught in the wonderment of it all.

"How is this possible?" I asked as I replaced my hand with my ear and listened to the steady beat of Edward's heart.

Something caught my eye before Edward could respond and I pulled away and looked up toward the sky. Edward whirled around and we both watched as a light pink bubble floated toward us. As it got closer it grew larger and by the time it reached us it was bigger than than both of us.

As soon as the bubble touched the ground it popped, and revealed a woman who I recognized as Esme. When I saw what she was wearing I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

Pink and puffy where the two best words I could come up with to describe Esme's dress. I guess the top half wasn't so bad but the bottom half was so puffy it looked to be at least two times wider than her. More puffiness could been seen if you looked at the sleeves of the dress; they were puffed up so much around her shoulders it looked like she had wings. I also noticed there were sliver snowflakes, or possibly stars, on various parts of the dress. A heavy looking crown and a scepter with a star on top completed the ensemble.

"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" Esme politely asked as she smiled in my direction.

"I'm not a witch," I replied, confused. "I'm Bella, from Forks."

"Oh, well, is he the witch then?" Esme asked as she looked over at Edward.

"Edward?" I asked, "Edward's my boyfriend."

"Fiancé" I heard Edward mutter.

"Right. Fiancé," I said correcting my mistake. "Edward is my fiancé."

"Well then, I am confused," Emse replied, still smiling, "The munchkins contacted me saying that a witch just dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East."

"What?" Edward and I exclaimed at the same time.

"And here you stand," Esme said, ignoring our outburst, "And that's all that remains of the Wicked Witch of the East." Esme used her scepter to point in the direction of the house. When I turned and looked I was shocked to see a pair of legs with red sparkly shoes sticking out from underneath the house.

"Shit" Edward swore as he took in the scene before us.

"So, are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Esme asked.

"I told you, we are not witches," I answered, "I mean, do we look like witches? Aren't witches old and ugly?" Several giggles errupted when I finished my query, and I whirled around to see where they had come from.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"Munchkins," Esme answered. "They are laughing because I am a witch."

"Oh god," I moaned as I realized I probably just totally insulted her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's quite alright dear," Esme waved off my apology with a warm smile. "I'm Esme, the Witch of the North."

"Um, the munchkins?" Edward questioned tactfully moving us away from my blunder.

"Oh yes, they are the people who live in this town," Esme explained before she turned to look at the bushes next to Edward and I.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are and meet the young couple who fell from a star," She sang "They fell from the sky, they fell very far, and Forks, they say, is the name of the star."

"Forks, they say, is the name of the star," echoed high pitched voices and I watched in amazement as the owners of those voice emerged from the bushes. The tiny munchkins in their brightly colored clothes and strange headwear hesitantly walked toward us as Esme began to sing again.

"They bring you good news, or haven't you heard? When they fell out of Forks, a miracle occurred."

"It really was no miracle. What happened was just this" I sang, and Edward looked at me like I had lost my mind, and truth be told I wasn't entirely sure I hadn't. "The wind began to switch-the house began to pitch and suddenly the hinges started to un unhitch. Just then, the witch, to satisfy an itch, went flying on her broomstick, thumbing for a hitch."

"Were did that come from?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I have no idea," I replied.

"Oh. Well, who was the witch you were talking about? There was no witch," Edward continued, trying to figure out what was going on with me.

"Again, I have no idea," I answered just as the munchkins started to sing again.

"And oh, what happened then was rich. The house began to pitch. The Kitchen took a slitch. It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch, which was not a healthy situation for the wicked witch."

I guess they really didn't like this wicked witch person, because they sang that last line again before continuing on with the song.

"The house began to pitch. The Kitchen took a slitch. It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch, which was not a healthy situation for the wicked witch, who began to twitch and was reduced to just a stitch of what was once the wicked witch."

My eyes met Edward's as they finished their song.

"What do we do?" I asked, "Do we clap?"

"Um, I don't know," Edward responded looking just as confused and freaked out as I was. Before we had a chance to say anything else to each other a munchkin walked up to me and handed me a small bouquet of flowers.

"We thank you very sweetly, for doing it so neatly," he sang before bowing to Edward and I before making room for another munchkin.

"You killed her so completely, that we thank you very sweetly." The new munchkin sang before steeping back so Esme could talk.

"Let the joyous news be spread, The Wicked old Witch at last is dead!" she proclaimed.

"Bella, they are celebrating the fact that we killed someone," Edward whispered as we were led to a horse drawn carriage. "I think something is seriously wrong here."

"I know," I whispered back, "but I think for now we should just go along with it until we can find a way to get home."

I could tell Edward was about to object to this plan, but he was cut off when the munchkins once again began to sing.

"Ding Dong! The witch is dead. Which old witch? The wicked Witch! Ding Dong! The wicked witch is dead. Wake up sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed. Wake up, the wicked witch is dead."

I watched in awe as several munchkin children emerged from eggs in a giant nest.

"What the hell?" I heard Edward whisper as he too watched the children leave the nest.

"She's gone where the goblins go, below-below-below, yo-ho, lets open up and sing and ring the bells out. Ding Dong the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low, let them know the wicked witch is dead."

A door to one of the huts opened, and I was shocked to see a much shorter and pudgier Charlie step out.

"As Mayor of the Munchkin City, in the county of the land of Oz, I welcome you most regally," Charlie said as Edward and I stared at him in shock.

"But we've got to verify it legally to see," another munchkin said, totally confusing me.

"To see?" someone else asked.

"If she..."

"If she?"

"Is morally, ethically."

"Spiritually? Physically?"

"Positively, absolutely..."

"Undeniably and reliably dead?"

A man in all blue who I realized was a smaller Mr. Banner stepped holding a scroll.

"As coroner I must aver, I thoroughly examined her. And she's not only merely dead, she's really most sincerely dead."

"Then this is a day of independence, for all the munchkins and their descendants," Charlie proclaimed.

"Yes, let the joyous news be spread. The wicked old witch at last is dead." Esme said before, yes - you guessed it, munchkins started to sing again.

"Ding Dong! The witch is dead. Which old witch? The wicked Witch! Ding Dong! The wicked witch is dead. Wake up sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed. Wake up, the wicked witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go, below-below-below, yo-ho, lets open up and sing and ring the bells out. Ding Dong the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low, let them know the wicked witch is dead."

At this point Edward and I were out of the horse drawn carriage and we were standing at the top of some stairs next to Esme. We watched as a row of munchkin soldiers parted and three munchkin ballerinas emerged. Alice, the smallest of the three, stood in the middle while Angela and Jessica stood to the right and left of her. All three of them were wearing fluffy pink tutus with big strange hats on their heads.

"We represent the lullaby league, the lullaby league, the lullaby league. And in the name of the lullaby league, we wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land," they sang as they danced on their tip toes, which actually looked really painful.

Edward, next to me, was trying and failing to hold in his laughter.

"Edward," I hissed trying to scold him.

"I'm sorry, love, but seeing Alice as a munchkin was just too perfect," Edward said, "I think this is the perfect place for her."

I would have said more but the ballerinas disappeared and three new munchkins emerged from between the line of soldiers. When I saw who it was, I became the one trying to hold in my laughter.

A tiny Eric, Tyler and Mike stood there in cut up shirts and jean shorts. They also wore striped tights, but the best part of all was their hair. Eric and Tyler were mostly bald with some hair on the sides and they each had a patch in the middle that stood straight up. Mike had all his hair and the front parts were curled up and looked like devil horns.

"Looks like Newton found a hair style to suite his personally" Edward said and I giggled before clamping a hand over my mouth.

We represent the lollypop guild, the lollypop guild, the lollypop guild and in the name of the lollypop guild, we wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land." They sang out of the sides of their mouths and did a creepy dance that made it look like they were popping their knees in and out of joint.

Tyler handed me a big plastic lollypop before the three of them stepped back and all the munchkin's started to sing again. This place was getting seriously annoying.

We welcome you to munchkin land, tra la, la, la, la, la, la."

"From now on you'll be history,"

"You'll be history,"

"You'll be history,"

"You'll be history,"

"And we will glorify your names,"

"You'll be a bust,"

"Be a bust,"

"Be a bust,"

"Be a bust,"

"Be a bust in the hall of fame,"

"Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la" Just as they reached the crescendo on the last "la, la," a cloud of orange smoke exploded in the middle of the town, and a green Rosalie appeared out of the smoke. Along with a green face, Rosalie wore a black dress with a black cape and a black pointy hat; she was also carrying a broom. There was a time when the irony would have struck me as funny, and Edward gave me a look that told me he thought the same.

"I thought she was dead?" Edward whispered to Esme.

"That was Victoria, the Wicked Witch of the East. This is her sister, Rosalie, the Wicked Witch of the West; she is worse than the other one," Esme explained, and her words did nothing to comfort me.

"Lovely," Edward murmured and I could tell he didn't like this new development anymore than I did.

"Who killed my sister?" Rosalie yelled as all the munchkins hid in fear.

"We didn't mean to," I said meekly, "It was an accident." Rosalie marched up to us and shot glares at both Edward and myself.

"Well, I can cause accidents, too," she threatened, and I cowered into Edward's side.

"Didn't you forget the ruby slippers?" Esme asked, thankfully drawing the witch's attention away from us.

"Yes, the slippers," Rose said as she whirled around headed for the house that her sister was currently laying under. Rosalie reached out to take the shoes off of her dead sister's feet, but just as she touched one of the shoes they disappeared, and Victoria's feet curled up and disappeared under the house.

"Where did they go?" Rosalie asked angrily as she turned to glare at Esme, who pointed to my feet with her wand. I was shocked to see that I was wearing two ruby red high heeled shoes.

"There they are, and there they'll stay," Esme said.

"Give them to me!" Rosalie said as she walked up to where we were standing "You don't know how to use them."

"Hold on to them," Esme advised, "They must be powerful, or she wouldn't want them so badly."

"Fine," Rosalie said seeing that she wasn't going to get what she wanted at this moment, "I won't kill you now, but stay out of my way."

"Be gone, before somebody drops a house on you!" Esme said, and I suppressed a chuckle when Rosalie actually looked up to see if a house was falling.

"I'll get you my pretty, and your little boy toy, too!" Rosalie said before disappearing in another cloud of orange smoke.

"Oh dear, she will be after you two now," Esme said looking worried, "The best thing for you to do would to get out of Oz altogether.

"Well, we would love to go home to Forks, but we don't know how to get back there," Edward said.

"I'm sure the Wizard of Oz can help you," Esme said.

"Is he good or evil?" I asked, not wanting to deal with any other wicked people.

"Very good, but very powerful," Esme answered.

"Okay, where is the wizard?" Edward asked.

"In the Emerald City," Emse answered.

"How do we get there?" I asked.

"Did you bring your broom stick with you?" Esme asked. Edward and I both shook our heads no, not bothering to explain to her once again that we were not witches.

"Then you will have to follow the yellow brick road," she said as she pointed to middle of the town where a yellow brick road swirled with an orange brick road.

"Follow the yellow brick road?" I asked.

"Yes," Esme said, "Now I must leave you, but the munchkins will see you off."

"But…" Edward began to protest, but it was too late. Esme was already in her bubble floating away, and the munchkins were waving at her and calling out goodbye.

"Follow the yellow brick road," one of the munchkins said, pointing to the road.

"Follow the yellow brick road," a second munchkin said, echoing the first, and I could just tell they were about to break into song again.

"Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road," they sang, proving me right. Edward and I started at the very first point of the swirling road and followed until it straightened out and lead away from the munchkin city.

The munchkins were with us and they were skipping along happily which forced Edward and I to skip too. To say that I was less than thrilled about skipping in high heels would be an understatement.

"You're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz. You'll find he is a whiz of a wiz! If ever a wiz there was. If ever oh ever a Wiz there was. The Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does!" The munchkins sang as we came to the edge of town.

The munchkins stopped skipping at the edge of town and waved Edward and I forward.

"Maybe we can stop skipping now?" Edward suggested.

"No," I whispered back, "I don't want a munchkin revolt on our hands, so we are going to skip until we are out of sight."

"Fine," Edward sighed as he grabbed my hand and we continued to skip down the yellow brick road.

"You're off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Oz..." the munchkins sang as they waved goodbye.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68 for ending her break early to help me with this story :) PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU :)**


	3. Love and a Scarecrow

**I don't own Twlight or The Wizard of Oz**

Chapter Three: Love and a Scarecrow

Edward and I skipped for what seemed like forever before the Munchkins were no longer in sight. As soon they were out of sight we began to walk at a normal human pace.

"You know, I'm not very happy with Esme right now," I said, breaking the silence that had come between us.

"Why?" Edward asked in confusion.

"Well, because first she put me in high heels, and now she's making me walk who knows how far in them," I grumbled.

"We should have remembered our broomsticks," Edward said with a smirk. Something occurred to me then and I stopped short.

"Damn it, Edward. How could we be so stupid?" I said, exasperated.

"Why are we stupid?" Edward asked as he adjusted the backpack on his shoulder. My giant plastic lollipop that the lollipop lug-heads had given me was sticking out of the top, annoying Edward every time it hit the back of his head.

"I am sure there several very nice brooms in your house that we could have used," I replied.

"I think by 'broomstick' she meant the kind Rose had; not one you purchase at Newton Outfitters," Edward said.

"You don't know that," I protested.

"Well, we can go back and get one, if you want to, love," Edward said as he turned back to face the way we had come.

"No," I responded quickly, "I can't handle another trip to munchkin land."

"No, I don't think I could either," Edward exhaled in relief as we continued to walk.

"You don't really think they're going to make a bust of us for their Hall of Fame, do you?" I asked.

"Probably," Edward answered.

"I would really rather they didn't," I whined.

"Well, I think going back to try to convince them not to might prove to be a bit torturous, don't you?" Edward replied.

"Edward, I think I am losing my mind," I said as I replayed recent events in my head.

"No you're not, Bella," he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"My dad is the Mayor of Munchkin City," I continued, "Does that sound sane to you?"

"Well, my mother travels by bubble, so maybe I've lost my mind as well," Edward said before we fell silent. His arm was warm and toasty on my shoulder, which was an unusual change from the icy coldness I usually felt when he touched me. Edward being human was a nice perk in this world of insanity.

"Do you like being human?" I asked as we walked.

"It feels pretty different from what I've been used to for the past century, but I think I like it. But I wouldn't mind vampire speed right about now," Edward said, and I couldn't argue with that.

"Bella, can we stop a minute? I want to try something," he said, and I stopped. When he turned to face me I saw nothing but passion in his emerald green eyes. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before lowering his mouth to mine.

Edward's warm lips were gentle at first, but quickly took on a depth and desperation that they never had before. When he pulled back for a moment and looked into my eyes, we both realized that as a human, he didn't have to worry about seriously hurting me in a moment of passion.

"God, Bella, I have wanted to kiss you like that for a long time," Edward said breathlessly as he kissed his way down my neck. His mouth was on mine again before I had a chance to answer, and this time as we kissed Edward led me off the road. Edward dropped his backpack to the ground before slowly lowering me into the soft green grass. As he took me in his arms and kissed me again, a look came over his face as if he were struggling with something internally.

"Bella, I don't have the same control I did as a vampire. I want you so bad I feel like I'm going to lose my mind," he said, and my heart sped up in anticipation and nervousness.

"I want you, too," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I replied with no hesitation. I couldn't help the smile that bloomed on my face.

"What?" Edward asked, wondering what I was smiling about.

"I want you to have this human experience," I answered, making him laugh at the irony of all of the times he had used that exact line on me.

"We'll have it together then," Edward said softly as his mouth once again found mine.

I became breathless as Edward's lips left mine and traveled down my neck to the top of my t-shirt. After he reached down for the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, he tossed it next to us and I reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. Once Edward's shirt had joined mine, I let my hands explore his chest. Edward moaned when I placed a kiss on his beating heart and reached behind me to unclasp my bra.

Edward used both of his hands to cup my breasts, and I moaned and arched my back as his thumbs lightly brushed my nipples. After dropping one of his hands, he replaced it with his mouth, swirling his tongue over my nipple and entwining our hands.

"Oh, Edward...so good," I moaned as he switched to the other breast. I reached down with my free hand and undid Edward's belt and he lifted his hips so I could pull his jeans down. Once they were down to his ankles he kicked them off and reached for mine.

We were left in only our underwear and I was still wearing the sparkly high heels because I was afraid to take them off. I could feel every inch of Edward pressed against me and it was heavenly.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked his fingers traced over my panties.

"Yes," I moaned. With one last look into my eyes and being convinced of my resolve, Edward slowly pulled down my panties and his eyes became filled with lust when they met mine.

"Bella, can I taste you?" he asked, and I nodded as I didn't trust my voice at the moment.

Edward kissed down my stomach until he finally came to my most sensitive of areas. His warm tongue touched my swollen clit and I had to dig my fingers into the earth to keep myself grounded. Edward's tongue moved from my swollen bundle of nerves and darted inside my heated center. As Edward continued lavish me with his tongue, I felt myself build with a need and want I had never felt before. Just as I was about to fall over an unknown cliff he pulled away.

"I have to be in you," Edward said when I whimpered in disappointment.

Edward quickly lost his remaining article of clothes and positioned himself over my hot, wet entrance. Edward slowly pushed inside me and we both moaned. Once he was sure that I was okay, Edward started pumping in and out slowly.

"Oh god, Bella, you're so tight," Edward said in a huskily.

"Faster Edward," I moaned, "Please, faster." Edward did not need further convincing, as he grabbed my hips and pushed into me harder and faster.

"Bella I want you to come with me," Edward said as my hands moved to his shoulders and held on for dear life, "Are you close?" I nodded and Edward moved his hands to where we were joined and rubbed at my swollen bundle. A few seconds later I felt my walls clamp around Edward and I screamed his name as I was overcome with wave after wave of overwhelming sensations. Edward called my name and I knew he was right there with me.

As we came down from our highs, Edward rolled off of me and pulled me into his side.

"I love you, Bella," he said as he kissed my hair, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I replied in lazy contentment. We stayed wrapped in each other's arms and basked in the heat of the warm sun that beat down upon us.

"It is really pretty here," I admitted as I sat up and stretched lazily. I let my gaze wander over the bright green grass, the blooming rainbow of flowers, and the bright yellow sun in the sky. It really was a nice change from dark and rainy Forks.

"Yes," Edward said as he pulled himself up and placed a kiss on my shoulder, "I have to admit I do like the sun."

"The warmth is heavenly," I agreed.

"Yes, that's true. But it's also nice being able to enjoy the sun without worrying about being exposed," Edward said with a hint of wistfulness.

"Oh, I think we are plenty exposed," I said, and Edward smirked.

"Not what I meant, but now that you mention it we probably should get dressed," Edward replied as began to gather our clothes.

I reluctantly took my clothes and watched Edward pull on his pants with a pout. If I had it my way Edward would never wear clothes again.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked when noticed my pout.

"I liked you with your clothes off," I said.

"Trust me Bella, if I could keep you like that," he said as gestured to my naked form, "I would."

"You can keep me like this," I purred, causing Edward to groan.

"I wish I could, love. You have no idea how much I wish I could, but we need to get going since we don't know how far the Emerald City is, or how long we have until the sun goes down," Edward said, "I don't want to get stuck in a strange place in the dark, and I certainly don't want anyone walking down the road to see you laying there looking so delectable."

"Fine," I huffed in mock annoyance as I pulled on my underwear and pants over the high heels. This was not an easy feat seeing as I wearing skinny jeans and I had wonder how I got the pants off in the first place.

Once I was fully dressed Edward helped me to my feet and picked up his backpack. I saw him glare at lollipop sticking out.

"Do we have to keep this?" he asked, "It keeps hitting me in the head."

"I think we should keep it, just in case," I answered.

"In case of what?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow as he continued he stare down with the plastic item.

"I don't know, but I bet we could use it as a weapon if we needed to," I replied.

"Ok, fine," Edward sighed as he pulled the bag back on and grabbed my hand. We walked hand in hand in silence for a while before something occurred to me.

"Edward, can you read minds here?" I asked.

"No," Edward answered and turned to me with a bright smile, "and it's absolutely wonderful."

"Really?" I asked with smile of my own because his happiness was making me happy.

"It's amazing having to deal with only my own thoughts," Edward said.

"Well, I am glad you are enjoying your lack of gift," I said.

"Can you imagine what I would have heard in those munchkins' minds?" Edward asked with a shudder.

"I don't know, but I imagine whatever you heard would have been in song form," I replied.

"God, you're probably right," Edward chuckled. I watched him as we continued to walk, and I couldn't help but notice that he seemed really happy, and for the first time I wondered if going home was the right thing to do.

"Edward," I said as I put my hand on his arm to stop him, "Do you even want to go home?"

"Bella, where did that come from? Of course I want to go home," Edward answered.

"You just seem so happy here, because you're human," I continued as I lightly brushed some hair from his forehead, "I mean, not having to worry about being in the sun, the mind reading thing and the physical aspect of things are just some reasons you might want to stay human, and there may be so many more, so I was just thinking..."

"That's true," Edward agreed, "It is nice getting to be human again for a short while, but our life isn't here, Bella."

"I know," I sighed in relief, "I just wanted to make sure."

"We have to get home to our families," Edward said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Plus," Edward added, "I don't really want to live in a place where people break into song every other minute and evil witches are out to get us."

"Yeah, those are some definite drawbacks," I replied. Edward lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine in a very sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked when he pulled away.

"That was because I am grateful I have you looking out for me," Edward said as he held me close.

"I will always look out for you," I answered as I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart.

"As I will you," Edward replied.

"I love you," I said as I gazed up into his smoldering green eyes.

"I love you, too," Edward replied placing another sweet kiss upon my lips. When he pulled away he grabbed my hand and we began to walk once again. We walked a short way and soon came upon a corn field and a fork in the road.

"Well, crap," I said as looked at the fork.

"Now what do we do?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," I answered, "I wish Esme would have warned us about this."

"It would have been nice," Edward agreed.

"That way is a very nice way," said a voice from behind us.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"You don't think a munchkin followed us, do you?" Edward asked.

"I hope not," I replied with a blush as I recalled my earlier activities with Edward.

"Of course, that way is nice too," the voice said, causing Edward and I to whirl around. The only thing behind us was a scarecrow, which I quickly dismissed because scarecrows don't talk.

"Do you think it was the scarecrow?" Edward asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and took a step closer to the scarecrow when I noticed he looked vaguely familiar.

"Edward," I gasped when I realized who the scarecrow was, "It's Emmett."

"Great, so now not only does my mother come and go by bubble, but my brother is a scarecrow," Edward complained as he walked closer to Emmett.

"Both ways are very nice," Emmett said pointing to both directions in the road which caused me to nearly jump out of my skin.

"It was you talking, wasn't it?" I asked when I got my breath back. Emmett nodded as I fully took in his appearance for the first time. As far as I could tell he looked like a typical scarecrow; plaid shirt and jeans with square patches on them, a head made out some kind of old sack and straw sticking everywhere. The only difference between him and a normal scarecrow were his arms; they were overstuffed with straw to make it look like he had muscles.

"But scarecrows don't talk," Edward protested.

"I do," Emmett said proudly before his lips slipped into a pout.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "I would think being a talking scarecrow would be pretty cool."

"Well, for starters it's very painful being stuck up on this pole all day," Emmett responded while pointing to the pole he was currently hanging from.

"Well, we can get you down," I replied. Edward walked around and stood behind Emmett. He stood there for several minutes trying to figure out how to get him down, and after another minute it became clear Edward had no idea what to do.

"How do I get you down?" Edward asked, confirming my conclusion.

"Well, I'm not all that bright, but I think if you bend the nail down in the back I'll fall down," Emmett explained. Edward found the nail and as soon as he pushed it down, Emmett fell to the ground.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed as I rushed forward to help him. Edward and I clumsily helped him to his feet. As soon as he was standing up right we let go, only to watch him fall down to the ground once more.

"What's wrong with you?" Edward asked as we helped him up again.

"I'm a mess because I don't have a brain," Emmett confessed.

"You're not a mess," I said, feeling horrible that he felt so low about himself.

"I can't even scare a crow," Emmett said.

"Just because you can't scare a crow doesn't mean you don't have a brain," Edward said, "I don't think you could talk if you didn't have a brain."

"No, I really don't have a brain," Emmett said as he lifted his hat up a little bit, "Only straw."

"What would you do with a brain if you had one?" I asked before realizing how stupid it sounded.

"What would I do?" Emmett asked, getting a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah, what would you do?" I asked.

"_I could while away the hours, conferrin' with the flowers, consultin' with the rain..." _Emmett sang.

"He sings, too," Edward groaned.

"Shh," I hissed.

"_And my head I'd be scratchin' while thoughts were busy hatchin', if I only had a brain..." _Emmett sang, completely ignoring Edward's little outburst.

"_I'd unravel every riddle, for any individ'le, in trouble or in pain..."_

"_With thoughts you'll be thinkin', you could be another Lincoln," _I sang, once again not knowing where the urge to sing came from, _"If you only had a brain..."_

"_Oh I could tell you why the ocean's near the shore. I could think of things I never thunk before. And I'd sit, and think some more," _As Emmett sang he attempted to dance but he ended up falling more than anything, _"I would not be just a nothin', my head all full of stuffin', my heart all full of pain..."_

After that last line Edward gave Emmett a sympathetic look.

"_I would dance and be merry, life would be a ding-a-derry, If I only had a brain.." _Emmett finished before spinning and landing on his butt.

"Well if the scarecrows in Forks could do that, the crows would be scared to pieces," Edward said, and I nodded in agreement.

"We are on our way to see the Wizard of Oz to see if he can help us get home," I explained, "You should come with us. I bet he could help you, too."

"Bella," Edward protested.

"Edward, he is your brother, we have to help him," I replied.

"Okay, alright," Edward said before turning to Emmett, "You should come with us."

"Do you really think he can help me?" Emmett asked with hope in his voice.

"He wouldn't be much of a wizard if he couldn't," Edward said.

"You're right," Emmett agreed with a bright smile "I'll go with you."

"Great," I replied as I linked arms with both him and Edward.

"Are we going to sing and skip again?" Edward asked, looking a little nervous.

"Yep," I answered.

"But why?" Edward asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Because I want to," I said while giving him my best puppy dog look.

"Oh alright," Edward sighed.

"Thank you, Edward," I said as I reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, thanks Edward," Emmett added.

"Emmett, I swear if you try to kiss me..." Edward warned.

"Come on guys, lets go," I said before Edward could carry out his threat.

"_We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz there was.  
If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one because,  
Because, because, because, because, because.  
Because of the wonderful things he does.  
We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz..." _We sang as we skipped along the yellow brick road towards Oz.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Ok I know there is no sex in The Wizard of Oz but I felt like Edward was human and they needed to take advantage of that. I hope you guys don't mind :) So who else is excited for Water for Elephants on Friday? I know I am! PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU :)**


	4. A Tin Man, Apples, and a Witch

**I don't own Twilight or the Wizard of Oz**

Chapter Four: A Tin Man, Apples and a Witch

After we finished our song, we skipped along for a while before Edward and I had to stop because we were getting tired. I am pretty sure Emmett could have skipped all day, and I thought to myself that there was a benefit to being made out of straw; you didn't have muscles that could get sore and tired.

Edward and I held hands while Emmett skipped ahead of us as we entered a wooded area. I took in my surroundings and noticed that all the trees were apple trees, and there was a small cabin sitting beside the trees. I also noticed there were some large, strange looking birds wandering around.

"I have the strangest feeling in my stomach," Edward said from beside me.

"Are you alright?" I asked. The last thing we needed was for Edward to get sick.

"I…I think I'm hungry," Edward said with a look of wonder on his face.

"Okay," I said slowly, not immediately appreciating the newness of that feeling to Edward.

"I haven't experienced this for almost one hundred years," Edward admitted with a blush that I had to admit was both sexy and adorable.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked, getting caught up in the excitement now that I understood.

"It's bizarre," Edward said with a hand on his stomach, "I don't think I like it."

"Okay, then let's stop so we can eat," I said as my own stomach started to grumble.

"Emmett! We are going to stop and eat," Edward called. Emmett was now several yards in front of us and oblivious to our conversation.

"Okay," Emmett said as he rejoined us.

"We have some food in the backpack, right?" I asked.

"I think so, but I really want an apple," Edward said, gazing longingly at the trees beside us.

"Sounds good," I shrugged, not really caring what we ate.

"Did you know that apples were one of my favorite things when I was human?" Edward asked.

"No," I answered, delighted to find a new piece of Edward's history.

"My mom used to pack them in my lunch," Edward explained with a faraway look on his face that let me know his thoughts were in the past.

"I think that's really sweet," I replied as I reached up a placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I can go wait over there if you want," Emmett said clearly uncomfortable as the two of us were lost in our moment.

"No, no, we're done," I said as I pulled away from Edward. We walked over to the closest tree and for the first time I noticed how red and ripe the apples were. The sight of them made my mouth water and my stomach growl once again.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked Edward as I pointed to an apple.

"I'd love to," Edward said as he stretched his arm out to pick an apple.

"Hey, don't do that!" an angry voice exclaimed as soon as Edward pulled the apple from the tree. I gave a little scream of terror as I noticed an angry face on the tree that was currently glaring at us.

"Edward, the tree just talked," I whispered in horror.

"I know," Edward answered looking like the picture of calm.

"Why are you not freaking out?" I demanded.

"Well, your father is the mayor of Munchkin City, my mother comes and goes by bubble, and my brother is a scarecrow. So a talking tree is really not much of a shock at this point," Edward explained, and he had a point.

"Yeah, that's true," I replied as my terror subsided. Edward reached out to grab another apple, but when his hand brushed against the apple the branch moved so the apple was out of reach.

"I told you not to do that!" the tree barked.

"How would you like it if I picked something off of you?" the tree asked.

"I wouldn't like it," Edward answered, "but we have been walking a long time, and we are pretty hungry."

"They were hungry," said an annoyed voice from behind me. Just before I could turn to see who it was, a pair of arms reached out and grabbed me. I screamed as I was pulled backward and held tightly against the tree with its strong wooden arms.

"Let her go," Edward demanded, and pulled me from my restraints. Once I was free, we backed up to where Emmett stood on the yellow brick road, a safe distance from the trees.

"I'll show you how to get apples," Emmett said.

"Emmett, don't," I said not wanting to get into another fight with a tree.

"Just trust me," Emmett said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Alright, fine, but only because I really want an apple, and I dropped mine," Edward said as he looked sadly at the apple he had dropped next to the pissed off tree.

"You don't want any of those apples anyway," Emmett said loudly, causing Edward and me to exchange confused looks.

"Are you questioning our apples?" the tree asked, looking even more pissed off.

"No, it just that they don't like little green worms," Emmett said, and I started seriously questioning his plan. Angering the already pissed off trees didn't seem like a smart plan to me, but then I remembered Emmett's lack of brain, and I cut him some slack.

"Worms!" the tree yelled, and I am sure if it was possible his face with have turned red with rage. An apple was chucked at us before Edward or I could say anything to calm the tree. Unfortunately the apple hit Edward in the head, and he turned to glare at his brother.

"Great plan, Emmett," Edward growled.

"What? It got you an apple, didn't it?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, and a bump on the head," Edward mumbled, but Emmett couldn't hear him because he was busy making faces at the tree. The trees didn't seem to care for Emmett's faces, and apples started flying at us from all directions. I ducked and ran to the other side of the road to collect some of the apples. It was when I was on the ground picking up apples that I noticed a pair of feet.

These were not ordinary feet; these were feet made out of tin.

My eyes moved up from the feet and made their way up the entire body that was attached to the feet. I gasped when I realized I was standing in front of a man made entirely of tin.

"It's a man, made out of tin!" I called to Edward and Emmett.

"It's _James_ made out of tin," Edward said, and my heart began to beat with terror when I realized he was right.

"But… but he is dead," I stuttered, "you killed him."

"I guess this place brings people back from the dead," Edward growled in anger.

"What do we do?" Emmett asked, sensing the tension suddenly emanating from Edward and myself.

"Keep walking," Edward answered. Just as we were about to step back onto the yellow brick road, James began to squeak.

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"I think he is trying to say something, but his mouth is rusted shut," I explained.

"What a shame," Edward muttered.

"Oh look! An oil can!" Emmett said, pointing to a can resting on a nearby stump.

"Seriously, Emmett?" Edward said in frustration. Ignoring Edward completely, Emmett walked over and picked up the oil can.

"We should oil him," Emmett said.

"No, we really shouldn't," Edward answered as he tried to grab the oil can. Emmett was taller than Edward so he was able to hold the can out of Edward's reach.

"Everyone seems nice here, so maybe James will be different here, too," I said, hoping to stop their fighting.

"What about the witch and the evil trees?" Edward asked. "They weren't nice."

"Okay, almost everyone here is nice," I said.

"Fine," Edward sighed. "We can oil him, but I have to do something first."

"What?" I asked.

"Emmett, give me the oil can," Edward said, and Emmett reluctantly did as he was told. Edward walked up to James and began squirting oil on one of James's hands. It was then that I noticed he was holding an ax. Once there was enough oil, Edward pulled the ax out of James' hand and walked back over to where Emmett and I were standing.

"Sorry, but there was no way in hell I was going to let James be in possession of a weapon he can use to chop us into bits," Edward explained as he took off his back pack and shoved the ax in so the handle was sticking out the top.

"Good idea" I said.

Emmett grabbed the oil can, walked over to James and began to squirt oil on his rusted joints. Once he was done he stepped back and we all watched James come back to life.

"Thank you," James said.

"You're welcome," Emmett said with a bright smile.

"Yes, James is perfectly perfect," Edward said sarcastically, "Can we go?"

"I'm not perfect," James said, "I don' have a heart."

"Yeah, we figured that one out a long time ago," Edward said.

"No, I literally don't have a heart," James said, "The tinsmith forgot to give me one."

"How do you forget to give someone a heart?" I asked.

"I don't know, but he did forget," James said.

"You're going to sing now, aren't you?" Edward asked.

"Yep," James answered as once again music began to play out of nowhere.

"_When a man's an empty kettle,_

_He should be on his mettle, _

_And yet I'm torn apart... _

_Just because I'm presuimin'_

_That I could be kind-a-human,_

_If I only had a heart." _

James sang as he stumbled forward on legs that didn't seem to bend quite right. I guess there was a little bit of rust left. I watched in amusement as he used a fist to a bang on his chest, it made a hollow echoing sound. I choked back a laugh when smoke came out of the funnel that sat on his head.

"_I'd be tender- I'd be gentle,_

_And awful sentimental,_

_Regarding love and art... _

_I'd be friendly with the sparrows,_

_And the boy who shoots the arrows,_

_If I only had a heart." _

He sang with a far off look on his face.

"_Picture me- a balcony. _

_Above a voice sings low" _

"_Wherefore art thou, Romeo?" _

A creep high pitched voice sang from out of nowhere. I had a sneaking suspicion that the voiced belong to a man but I didn't say anything.

"_I hear a beat… how sweet" _James sand and sure enough I heard heart beat coming from somewhere.

"_Just to register emotion, _

_Jealousy...devotion... and really feel the part. _

_I could stay young and chipper,_

_And I'd lock it with a zipper,_

_If I only had a heart" _James finished the song.

As soon as he was done singing he leaned so far over to one side it looked like was going to fall. Emmett rushed over prepared to catch him but he straightened out only to lean to the other side. Edward ran to James's other side. James continued to leaning from one side another and after a few minutes I began to think he was just messing with Edward and Emmett.

"This is ridiculous," Edward said, and it was clear he came to the same conclusion I had. "You can fall on your ass for all I care." Edward stepped away and James tumbled forward; Emmett caught him before he could fall.

"Sorry I thought you were messing with us" Edward explained.

"It's alright," James said, "I'm just a little rusty yet."

"Hey, he should come to the Emerald City with us," Emmett said suddenly.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Well, he needs a heart and I bet the wizard could give him one," Emmett said.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked.

"Okay," James agreed quickly.

"Fine, he can come," Edward said when we turned to look at him, "but if he tries to kill us even once he is gone."

"Deal," James agreed. Just as we were about to move forward a cloud of orange smoke appeared on top of the cabin near the trees. Rosalie emerged from the smoke, causing Edward and I to groan simultaneously.

"Hello, my pretty!" Rosalie cackled.

"Hi," I murmured.

"I see you and your boy toy have made some friends," Rosalie said as she glanced at Emmett and James.

"Yep," Edward answered.

"Well, we can't have you getting any help, now. You've only just begun," Rosalie said with an evil glint in her eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked wearily.

"If these two keep helping you, I'll stuff a mattress with him," she said, looking at Emmet before turning to James "and make a beehive out of him."

"But…," I began to protest before Rosalie cut me off.

"Catch, scarecrow!" she said as she threw a ball of fire directly at Emmett. Rosalie disappeared in her cloud of smoke as James used his tin hat to put out the fire.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't come," I said as I bit my lip in worry.

"Oh don't let her get to you," Emmett said, "Stuff a mattress with me...ha!"

"Make a beehive out me... bah!" James said with a roll of his eyes "Let her try and make a beehive out of me."

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. Emmett and James exchanged a look and then turned back to me.

"Yes!"

"Well then, I guess we are going to Oz," Edward said as he linked arms with me in preparation for the skipping.

"I guess we are," I replied as I linked arms with Emmett who linked arms with James.

"_We're off to see the wizard," _Edward sang as he threw me a crooked smile.

"_The wonderful wizard of Oz," _I finished as I smiled and we continued on our way.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Ok you guys my birthday is on Thursday and reviews make great gifts :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	5. Lots of Poppies and One Big Kitty

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Five: Lots of Poppies and One Big Kitty

After five minutes we stopped skipping and continued on at a more normal pace. This had become our routine; we would skip for a few minutes, get tired, then slow to a walk. All of this walking was causing me serious pain; I could feel a blister starting to form on my heel due to the stupid high heels I was being forced to wear.

"My feet hurt," I complained.

"It probably isn't much further," Edward said, trying to make me feel better.

"I hope you're right," I sighed as I rubbed my ankle.

"Do you want to ride on my back?" Edward asked.

"Edward, you're not a vampire anymore," I pointed out, "There is no way you can carry me on your back."

"Just because I'm not a vampire doesn't mean I'm a wimp," Edward said defensively, and it was obvious that his pride had been wounded. I blushed, feeling sorry that I had implied he was weak.

"Sorry," I said with remorse.

"It's okay," Edward said as he stroked a finger over my heated cheek, "Now get on my back."

"Are you sure?" I asked as he turned around.

"I can carry you for a little while at least," Edward said, admitting that he had human limitations. The pain in my heels won out over my worry for Edward, so I climbed on his back and we moved forward.

After walking another couple of miles we came to dark looking forest. Edward and I were used to the woods, so we continued forward without hesitation. Emmett and James, however, hesitated for a moment before entering the ominous looking copse, looking nervously around as they did.

"Do you think there are wild animals in these woods?" Emmett asked, looking nervous.

"I can't be sure, but I would guess there could be lions. And tigers. And bears," Edward said and I looked down to see a slight smirk on his face.

"Lions...and tigers...and bears?" James asked with slight tremor in his voice.

"Oh my!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Lions and tigers and bears!" Edward and I chanted at the same time.

"Oh my!" Emmett and James answered.

"Lions and tigers and bears!" we droned again as we began having with fun with our new mantra.

"Oh my!" Emmett and James answered, only this time they were smiling so I could tell they were having fun, too. I was glad we were able to distract them from their fears for at least a few minutes.

"Lions and tiger and bears!" we chanted once again.

"Oh-" Emmett and James got cut off when a roar filled the air. We all froze in fear before looking around to see what could have made the noise.

"I was really just kidding about the lions and tigers and bears," Edward whispered.

"I really wish you were a vampire right now," I whispered as I slid off of Edward's back and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Why?" Edward asked as his arms came around me and held me tightly.

"Because if you had to, you could easily kill whatever made that noise," I answered.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Edward agreed just as the bushes next to us started to shake. A second later a lion jumped out and stood directly in front of me and Edward. I watched nervously as he paced back in forth in front of us, growling.

I watched in horror as he walked up to Edward and bared his teeth. My common sense was replaced with a rush of adrenalin, and I reached up and smacked the lion right on the nose. I fully expected the beast to lunge at me, but much to my surprise he began to whimper while covering his nose with one of his huge paws.

"Okay, Bella? Never do that again," Edward hissed at me as he stepped in front of me in a protective stance.

"I won't, I promise," I said, "I saw him going after you and I panicked."

"Why is he crying?" Edward asked.

"Aww...why d'ya have to do that? I wasn't gonna hurt nobody!" the lion answered, and I was shocked when I recognized his voice as Jasper's. I took a closer look at the weeping lion and realized that it was, in fact, Jasper.

"Edward, its Jasper," I whispered.

"Fabulous. Now I have a brother who is a scarecrow and another one who is a lion," Edward muttered.

"Well, you were going to hurt my fiancee," I said to the animal now cowering in front of us. "You can't go around pretending that you are going to hurt people. What's the matter with you?" I asked the lion, who now seemed more afraid of us than we were of him.

"I haven't got any courage," the beast answered sheepishly.

"You don't have any courage?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, and it's embarrassing because I am suppose to be the king of the forest," Jasper explained.

"I'm sorry," I said, because I really did feel sorry for him. Just then music started playing from nowhere, and Edward let out an audible groan from beside me.

"_Yeh, it's sad, believe me missy, _

_When you're born to be a sissy,_

_Without the vim and verve," _Jasper sang.

"_But I could show my prowess, _

_Be a lion, not a mou-ess, _

_If I only had the nerve._

"_I'm afraid there's no denyin,' _

_I'm just a dandelion."_

_"I'd be brave as blizzard," _Jasper sang.

_"I'd be gentle as a lizard," _James added.

_"I'd be clever as a gizzard," _Emmett added.

_"If the wizard is a wizard who will serve," _Edward sang, thoroughly surprising me since he had been against this singing from the beginning.

"_Then I'm sure to get a brain," _Emmett sang with a dreamy look on his face.

"_A heart." _James sang.

_A home," _I added.

"_The nerve," _Jasper finished.

"So, will you come with us to the Emerald City?" I asked as I looked at Jasper.

"I'd like to, if it's alright with you," Jasper answered looking nervous and hesitant.

"Why not?" Edward shrugged, "Bella and I haven't been able to say no to anyone yet, so why start now?"

"Thank you so much!" Jasper said, gratefully.

"Let's go," I said as we all linked arms.

"_We're off to see the wizard, _

_the wonderful wizard of oz. _

_He is a wiz of a wiz if ever oh ever a wiz there was. _

_The wizard of Oz is one because, _

_because, because, because, because, because..._

_because of the wonderful things he does. _

_We're off to see the wizard, _

_the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" _

We sang as we skipped out of the woods.

When we emerged from the forest the first thing I noticed was orange. There was a blanket of orange spread out in front of us.

"Wow," Edward whispered beside me.

"Yeah wow," I agreed.

"It sort of looks like our meadow," Edward said.

"Sort of," I agreed, "Our meadow is better though, because it's a rainbow of color."

"Very true my love," Edward said as wrapped his arm around me and held me close.

"What kind of flowers are these, anyway?" I asked.

"I think they're poppies," Edward answered.

"We should probably keep moving," James said, interrupting our moment.

"Okay," I said as we walked forward into the sea of flowers.

"Bella, I feel strange," Edward said a few moments later.

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

"I think I'm tired," Edward replied as he rubbed at his eyes.

"That makes sense," I said, "We have been walking a long time, and you're still getting used to being human again."

"I guess," Edward answered with a yawn. Seeing Edward yawn of course caused me to yawn, and it was then that I realized how tired I was feeling. With every step we took my eyelids became heavier and heavier, and when I glanced at Edward I noticed he was shuffling almost dead on his feet.

I heard a thump behind me and turned around to see Jasper's leg sticking up out the poppies where he had fallen.

"What…?" I began to ask before fatigue overtook me and I had to lie down.

"Bella, I need to rest," Edward said as he lay down beside me and pulled me into his arms. We fell into a deep, peaceful slumber in each other's arms.

EMPOV

I watched in horror as Jasper, Edward and Bella all fell asleep in the middle of the field. James and I didn't seem to be affected by whatever it was that made everyone so tired so suddenly. I was about to ask James what he thought we should do when I heard sniffling.

"Are you crying?" I asked incredulously.

"I can't help it," James wailed, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but you have to stop crying or you will rust again," I said, but it was too late. His mouth had already rusted shut.

"Help!" I yelled, not knowing what else to do, "Somebody, please help!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, it began to snow. I looked up at the sky in surprise, and was shocked to see Esme, the Good Witch of the North, smiling down at me.

"Thank you," I said, and she nodded before disappearing again. I looked over at my traveling companions and was relieved to see them stirring.

BPOV

My eyes slowly blinked opened and I was shocked when I saw that both Edward and I were covered in snow.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up, stretched, and shook the snow off of me. Edward and Jasper were mirroring my actions.

"You guys all passed out, and I didn't know what to do, so I started yelling for help," Emmett explained, "Emse made it snow and then you guys all woke up."

"The snow woke us up?" I asked trying to understand what had happened.

"I guess," Emmett said with a shrug.

"What happened to him?" Edward asked, and I followed is outstretched finger to where James stood, frozen.

"Well he started crying, and that rusted his mouth shut," Emmett said, and Edward snorted, "Then it snowed, and that rusted the rest of him."

Edward sighed and began to dig in his backpack; a moment later he held up the oil can. Edward walked over to James and quickly oiled him from head to toe. I noticed with some amusement that he left his mouth for last.

"Thanks," James said when he could talk again.

"Yeah, whatever," Edward answered as he shoved the oil can back into his backpack and hoisted the pack onto his shoulder.

"Let's go," Jasper said as he rubbed the last of the sleep out his eyes.

"What if we fall asleep again?" I asked in worry.

"I think the snow will keep us awake," Edward said, "but we don't have a choice. We have to keep walking."

I nodded and took Edward's hand as we walked forward. I gasped when I looked ahead and saw a green town.

"Look, you guys!" I said pointing to the green building.

"That must be the Emerald City," Edward said, and I could hear the excitement in his voice. The city was well named, as it was emerald green and it was sparkling, and there was what looked like a halo of light circling it. Actually the whole city looked sort of like a cartoon, but I figured it was just the shininess.

"Come on, let's run!" I said, suddenly excited to get to the magical looking city.

We all joined hands and began to run as fast as we could to the place we knew would grant all of our wishes.

RPOV

Fury washed over me as I watched the five of them run through the remaining poppies to the Emerald City. My plan was perfect; they would fall asleep in the poppies I poisoned with a powerful sleep aid and never reach their destination. Too bad the brainless scarecrow wasn't affected and was able to call for help. Then that stupid Esme had to step in and save them. That woman has forever been a thorn in my side.

Oh well, I had bigger and better plans to attend to. I spent another few minutes looking at my enemies run stupidly in my crystal ball. When I finally pulled myself away I summoned my flying monkeys. Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared and Seth soon graced me with their presence. Yes, I named my flying monkeys; it gets boring being alone in this castle, and one day it got to me and I named my minions.

"Okay," I glared at all of them, "We need to get to the Emerald City as fast as lightning, so fly… Fly!"

I watched as they zoomed out the window, and when the last one was gone I picked up my broom. I flew out the window after the monkeys with an evil plan brewing in my mind.

The little pretty and her boy toy will pay, and I will get my shoes.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Ok so I have some bad news, my computer has a virus and is currently with the Geek Squad. I won't get it back for 7-10 days. I was able to post this chapter using my mom's computer but I can't write any new ones unitl I get my computer back. Right after I get my computer back I am going on vacation for a few days so probably won't start writing chapter 6 until I get back. Please don't hate me! REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	6. A Makeover, a Warning and a King

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Six: A Makeover, A Warning and A King

After running for what seemed like forever, we finally reached the door of the first building in the emerald green city. I noticed a chain hanging by the door, which I pulled once I realized it was a doorbell. From outside I could hear a loud clanging, which I could only assume was supposed to announce visitors. Two seconds later, a small circular door at the top of the entrance opened and a head popped out.

"Who rang that bell?" a man, who I recognized as Riley, asked.

"Um, I did," I answered.

"Didn't you see the sign?" Riley asked angrily.

"No," I answered, looking around to see if we missed it.

"It's as plain as the nose on my face," he said, exasperated.

"Where is it?" I asked when my search came up empty.

"It's right there!" he said pointing below the space his head occupied. I watched as embarrassment clouded his face once he realized that there was nothing there.

"Hold on," he said in a huff as he stuck his head back inside the building. A second later he popped his head back out, and I watched in fascination as he reached down, hung a sign on the door, and then slammed the circle at the top of the door shut.

"_Bell out of order. Please knock_," we all read together as I pointed to each word.

"The bell seemed fine to me," Edward said and although I agreed, I figured we should play by the rules if we wanted to see the wizard. I picked up the door knocker and rapped it loudly on the door a few times.

"Can I help you?" Riley asked as his popped back out of the circle.

"Really?" Edward asked incredulously.

"We would like to see the wizard," I said, answering Riley's question.

"Nobody sees the wizard," Riley answered.

"But…but Esme sent us," I explained as I felt despair crash over.

"Yes. You see? Bella is wearing the shoes Esme gave her," Edward added.

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Riley asked, his mood changing from angry to excited so quickly it gave me whiplash. Edward and I looked at each other and I had to suppress a smirk when he rolled his eyes.

"Come right in," Riley said before he disappeared and the emerald door swung open.

What waited on the other side of the door was truly a sight to behold. There were people everywhere and they were dressed in green from head to toe.

"I sense a theme here," Edward whispered into my ear and I covered my mouth to hide my laughter. As the emerald-clad people milled about, they sang. I composed myself so I could listen to their song.

"_Ha ha ha Ho ho ho and a couple of tra la las, that's how we laugh the day away in the merry old land of Oz. Bzz, bzz, bzz chirp, chirp, chirp and a couple of la di das, that's how the crickets crick all day in the merry old land of Oz," _they sang.

I was momentarily distracted when I saw Riley stop in front of us in a horse drawn carriage. That wasn't so weird, but the purple horse pulling the carriage - that was weird.

"That is a horse of a different color," Riley explained when he caught me staring at horse as we climbed aboard. As we started moving I tuned back into the song everyone including Riley was singing.

"_We get up at twelve and start to work at one. Take an hour for lunch and then at two we're done Jolly good fun. Ha ha ha ho ho ho and couple of tra la las. That's how we laugh the day away in the merry old land of Oz. Ha ha ha ho ho ho ha ha ha ha ha. That's how we laugh the day away with a ho ho ho ha ha ha in the merry old land of Oz." _As they sang the horse turned from purple to orange to yellow.

"Jeez, I want to work here," I muttered as we came to a stop in front of some sort of salon.

"You will need to look nice when you meet the wizard," Riley explained. We climbed out of the carriage and Riley left without another word.

"Well he is as sweet as ever, isn't he?" Edward asked as we were led into the salon. We all sat down in salon chairs and technicians got to work.

"_Pat, pat here pat, pat there and a couple of brand new straws, that's how we keep you young and fair in the merry old land of Oz" _they sang as the stuffed Emmett with new straw.

" _Rub, rub here rub, rub there whether you're tin or brass that's how we you in repair in the merry old land of O_z" they sang as they buffed James with some sort of giant buffer.

"_We can make a dimple smile out of a frown," _They sang as they applied make up to my face.

"_Can you even dye my eyes to match my outfit?" _I asked.

"_Uh-huh," _one of the women answered.

"_Jolly old town," _I answered.

"_Clip, clip here clip, clip there we give the roughest claws, that certain air of Savoir Faire in the merry old land of Oz. _They sang as they curled Jasper's fur and polished his claws.

We were all singing as we left the Salon clean and refreshed.

"_Ha ha ha ho ho ho, ho ho ho ho ho that's how we laugh the day away in the merry old land of Oz. That's how we laugh the day away with a ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha in the merry old land of Oz. Ha ha ha, ho ho ho, ha ha ha ah ha ha."_

Our singing was interrupted when terrified screams filled the air. Edward grabbed my hand and we ran out to a courtyard where the screaming seemed to be coming from.

"What's going on?" Edward asked the person standing next him.

"Just look," the man said as he pointed toward the sky. We looked up and gasped in horror as we saw Rosalie and a swarm of flying monkeys circling in the sky.

"It looks like she is spelling something," Edward said from beside me. When I looked up I saw that he was right, and I watched in terror as Rosalie used her broom to spell SURRENDER BELLA.

"Who is Bella?" someone in the crowd yelled.

"The wizard will explain it!" someone else yelled, causing everyone to turn around and rush inside. We followed everyone else inside and found them all standing at the base of a staircase. Laurent was standing at the top of the staircase telling everyone that the wizard wasn't going to see anyone.

Upon hearing this everyone walked away in disappointment. Once everyone was gone, our group made our way up to Laurent.

"Please, we have to see the wizard," I begged, "We have come so far, and we just want go home." Tears filled my eyes.

"I'm very sorry," Laurent said. I turned around, sat on the stairs, and cried. Edward sat down next to me began to soothingly rub my shoulders.

"Edward, I miss our family," I sobbed.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. We will see them again soon," Edward said, looking not at all convinced. I was slightly relieved when he realized I was talking about our real family members and the messed up ones that were here with us.

"You don't know that," I said as tears continued to flow, "We…we may never…never see them again."

"Bella, I promise we will see them again," Edward said. Before I could respond I overheard sobs coming from behind us. Edward and I turned around to find Laurent crying as hard as I was.

"I'll get you in to see the wizard," Laurent choked out through his tears, "just please stop crying."

I nodded and Laurent turned around and went through a set of green double doors.

"We are going to see the wizard," I said as I happily dried my tears.

"We are going home," Edward said as he held me close.

"I'm getting a brain," Emmett said happily.

"I'm getting a heart," James added.

"And I am getting some courage," Jasper said, "I'll be king of the forest."

"What will you do when you are king?" I asked.

"_If I were king of the forest, not queen, not duke, not prince" _Jasper sang, _"My regal robes of the forest would satin, not cotton, not chintz."_

"_I'd command each thing, be it fish or fowl with a woof." _he actually woofed when he sang this part _"And a woof and a royal growl."_

He let out another woof and I hide to bite inside of cheek to keep from chuckling.

"_As I'd click me heel, all the trees would kneel, the mountains bow and the bulls kowtow." _Jasper sang _"And the sparrow would take wing-if I-if I-were king!" _

"_Each rabbit would show respect to me, the chipmunks genuflect to me. Though my tail would lash I would show compash for every underling" _He held out the word underling for a very time and Edward snorted next to me.

"_If I-If I were king! Just king! Monarch of all I survey- Mo-ha-a-a-a-arch of all I survey." _Jasper finished the song and as the music swelled I picked up the rug that was on the ground and draped it over his shoulders. Edward took the ax out of his bag, picked up a flower pot and chopped it in half then placed one half on Jasper's head like a crown.

We all stood in front of him and bowed as the music came to end. As soon as we stood up again the door behind us opened and Laurent stepped out.

"The wizard will see you," he announced.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Ok I am so sorry it took so long for me to update but between my computer not working, vacation and RL the time just sort of got away from me. If you are not too mad I would love a review :) Thanks and sorry again!**


	7. The Wizard and the Witch's Broom

**AN: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Seven: The Wizard and the Witch's Broom

The five of us slowly made our way back to where the wizard awaited us. Jasper was shaking with fear next to me.

"Somebody pulled my tail!" he yelped in pure terror.

"You did it yourself," Edward said as he glanced over my head at Jasper.

"Oh right," Jasper replied in embarrassment as he looked down and saw his tail in his hand.

We made it to our destination, and I was disappointed to find the room empty. My annoyance was short lived, though, because a moment later a giant green head appeared. A fire was lit under the head and smoke billowed up and surrounded it.

"I am the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz!" the head bellowed, and I was shocked to realize it was Carlisle.

"I'm Bella, the small and meek," I replied in a voice slightly louder than a whisper.

"State your requests!" Carlisle roared.

"Bella and I would like to go home, to Forks," Edward answered as he eyed the head of his father suspiciously.

"I'd like a brain," Emmett said.

"I'd like a heart," James added.

"And I…I would l…like some c…courage" Jasper stuttered, seconds away from collapsing in fear.

"I will grant your requests under one condition," Carlisle answered after a moment of thought.

"What condition?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bring me the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West," Carlisle replied, and my heart sunk at the thought of such an impossible task.

"But we would have to kill her to get it," Emmett said as he, too, realized how doomed we were.

"Then so be it!" Carlisle bellowed before the head disappeared.

"Damn it," Edward muttered before Jasper went running out of the room. We chased Jasper down the hall and watched in shock as he jumped through a stain glass window just to get out of the building. We cautiously made our way to the Jasper shaped hole in the window and looked down. Luckily we were only on the second floor, so it wasn't much of a drop.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Edward called down to Jasper, who was lying on the ground.

"Yeah," Jasper replied as he sat up.

"Good. Now get your ass back in here so we can try to come up with a plan," Edward replied.

An hour later we still had no plan as we nervously walked through the dark woods that lead to the witch's castle. We each held a weapon of some kind: Edward had James's ax, I had the giant plastic lollipop, Jasper had a net, Emmett had a gun and James had no weapon because Edward still didn't trust him with one.

Why we gave the guy with no brain a gun, I have no idea. But I didn't have time to dwell on it as we approached the castle.

"What does that sign say?" Emmett asked as he pointed to a wood sign in front of us.

"It says 'I'd turn back if I were you," Edward answered.

"Good idea," Jasper replied. Edward and I grabbed Jasper's arms as he tried to turn and run away.

"Calm down, Jasper," Edward hissed.

"Sorry," Jasper said bashfully.

"You don't need to be scared; there is no such thing as ghosts or spooks or anything like that," Edward said, and I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing. I mean, a former vampire saying there was no such thing as ghosts or spooks was kind of funny.

We took a few more steps forward and then, without warning, James went flying up into the air and landed several feet away.

"I do believe is spooks, I do believe in spooks, I do, I do, I do believe in spooks," Jasper chanted as we ran to see if James was okay.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I…" James began before he looked up at the sky in terror. "What is that?"

We all looked where James pointed, and we couldn't do anything but stare at hundreds of things flying above us in the sky. They were so high up it was hard to tell what they were, but they were bigger than birds.

The winged animals started to swoop down around us and I noted with some shock that they were monkeys. Monkeys with the faces of the werewolves back home. I watched in horror as Paul and Seth picked up Emmett and flew away, Jared and Paul picked up James, and Embry and Quil picked up Jasper.

Edward and I stood with our arms wrapped tightly around each other as Sam and Jacob circled us.

"Okay love birds, it's time to go," Sam said as he swooped in and picked up Edward.

"NO!" I yelled as Sam flew out of sight.

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll be reunited with your Romeo soon enough," Jacob said as he grabbed me and took off. I kept my eyes shut tight as Jake flew, because I was afraid that if I looked I would get nauseated, and there was no time for that. Curiosity got the best of me, though, and I opened my eyes just as we flew through a window. Once inside, Jacob dropped me not-so-gently onto the cement floor.

"Ow," I moaned.

"Sorry," Jacob said, although he didn't really look sorry.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's voice said from behind me. I whirled around and ran into Edward's arms just as Jacob flew back out the window.

"I'm fine," I replied and buried my face in Edward's chest, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Edward answered as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" a voice said from the doorway. I looked up and saw Rosalie, the green-faced witch, standing there.

"What do you want with us?" I asked as I clung to Edward.

"I want the shoes," Rose replied.

"But they won't come off," I said.

"I know, which is why you are going to stay here until I find a way to get them off of you," Rosalie said with a smile.

"But that could take months, or even years!" I said as tears filled my eyes.

"I know, so I suggest you get comfortable," Rose replied before she turned and left the room. When she was gone I buried my face in Edward's chest again and sobbed.

EMPOV

"Help!" I yelled as I lay flattened and strewn on the ground. The monkeys had dropped us all on the ground, and then pulled me apart for good measure. James and Jasper came running over and had identical looks of horror on their faces when they spied my condition.

"What happened?" James asked.

"They took my legs and they threw them over there," I said, pointing to the right. "Then they took my arms and chest and threw them over there."

"Well, that's you, all over," James said as he and Jasper went to work gathering my straw. It took them about ten minutes to gather everything and put me back together again.

"Thanks," I sighed in relief when I was finally able to stand.

"No problem," Jasper replied, "Can we go now?"

"No. We have to help Bella and Edward," I said as I grabbed Jasper's shoulder to prevent him from leaving.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Jasper asked.

"We have to get into the castle," James said, "Let's go up there and check things out." I nodded and we each grabbed one of Jasper's arms and pulled him along with us. We had to climb up the side of the cliff that surrounded the castle, and when we got to the top and peered over the edge I groaned. There were guards everywhere.

"_Now_ can we go?" Jasper pleaded.

"No, I have an idea," James said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you see those three guards?" James asked, pointing to the three guards standing closest to us.

"Yes," I answered.

"We are going to knock them out, put on their uniforms and blend in," James explained.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Leave it to me," James said. He whistled to get their attention, and a second later they were charging us. James punched the first one, and he went down like a sack of potatoes. After thinking on it for a second, I could understand how getting hit by a metal fist could do that. I punched the second guard and was actually quite shocked when he hit the ground just as the first one had. James punched the third one while Jasper sat on the ground, rocking back and forth in terror.

Ignoring Jasper, James and I dragged the unconscious guards behind a large rock and pulled their uniforms off.

"Put this on," I hissed at Jasper as I threw him a uniform. Once we were all dressed, we peered around the side of the rock and couldn't believe our luck. A line of guards were walking right by us, and we managed to join their formation without being noticed. In order to blend in we had to join in with their obnoxious chant.

"_Oh we oh... ooh..." _we chanted over and over again.

Finally our line made its way into the castle.

"I think we need to go up there," James said pointing to a staircase. I nodded and noticed our line was marching through another door. We waited until the last guard went through the doorway before rushing up the stairs to search through the rooms for our friends. When we reached the end of the hall we found a locked door.

"This has to be where they are keeping them," James said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Bella, Edward?" James called through the door.

"James!" Edward called back.

"Help!" Bella's scared voice answered.

"The door is locked," I said pulling on it helplessly.

"If someone hadn't taken my ax away, I could break it down," James hissed through the door.

"If someone hadn't attempted to kill Bella, I wouldn't have had to take the ax away," Edward hissed back.

"Never mind," James said, "I have an idea."

"Thank God," I replied in relief.

"Jasper, the witch is behind you!" James said, which caused Jasper to break into a full run forward, straight into the door. I watched in awe as the door crashed open.

BPOV

I have never been more relieved to see Jasper than I was in that moment, when he came charging through the door.

"Are you guys okay?" Emmett asked as he walked into the room with James trailing behind them.

"Yeah," I replied.

"We have to get out of here," Edward said.

"Finally," Jasper said as he ran out the door. We all ran after him down the hall to the staircase. As soon as we made it to the bottom a line of guards came marching through a side door.

"Halt!" one of the guards commanded, and we all ran for the staircase. Unfortunately, it was already blocked by guards who had come pouring in from another doorway.

"Crap," I whimpered when Rosalie entered the room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" she demanded.

"We are leaving," Emmett replied.

"No, you are not," Rosalie said as she held her broom up so the bristles caught fire from the chandelier candles above. She touched the flames to Emmett's straw arms, which quickly lit up in flames. I hurriedly looked around for something that could help Emmett, and I saw a bucket of water on the floor a few feet away from me. I dashed over, picked it up, and threw the water at Emmet. It hit Emmett's arm and put out the fire, but it also hit Rosalie.

A loud, pain-filled shriek erupted from Rosalie, who began to smoke and sink into the ground.

"I'm melting! I'm melting!" she moaned as she continued to disappear into the floor, leaving behind a pile of smoking clothes and her broom.

"You killed her," one of the guards said.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident," I replied, hoping they wouldn't kill me.

"Thank you," the guard said.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You saved us from our enslavement by the witch," the guard replied, "What can we do to thank you?"

"Can we take the broom?" Edward asked.

"Of course," the guard said before picking up the broom and handing it to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"Okay, we have to go," James said. I nodded and we quickly left the castle and made our way back to the Wizard who would hopefully send us home.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU :)**


	8. No Place Like Home

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter Eight: No Place like Home

Broom in hand, we quickly made our way back to the Emerald City. Edward carried the broom because he thought James would take it and run, Jasper was scared of it, Emmett didn't want to, and I didn't want to risk tripping over it while we hurried on our way.

It didn't take us long to get back to the Emerald City, and before I knew it we walking through the bright green palace to the Wizard's chamber. We walked into the room and Carlisle's head suddenly appeared.

"You have returned," he bellowed.

"We bought the broom," Edward said, holding it up.

"Come back tomorrow and I shall grant your requests," Carlisle said and my heart sank.

"Tomorrow? We just committed murder on your orders to get this stupid broom, and now you want us to wait until tomorrow?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Yes," replied Carlisle.

"Bella, would your opinion of me change if I committed just one more murder?" Edward asked as he glared at Carlisle.

"Edward, sweetheart, he is a floating head. I don't think you can kill him," I replied.

"Damn it," Edward hissed.

"Um, guys?" Jasper said, pointing to a curtain that was wound around a small cubical. Edward hurried over, tore open the curtain, and reveled a disheveled looking Carlisle, frantically working controls.

"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain!" Carlisle said into a microphone which caused the Carlisle head to talk.

"Oh, give it up dude," James said, "You're busted."

"Alright," Carlisle said as he stepped out of the booth, "People seem to respect me more when I use the floating head."

"Whatever," James said, "Can you help us?"

"James is in need of a heart, can you tell?" Edward asked sarcastically. Carlisle grabbed a big black sack and pulled out a clock in the shape of a heart on a string. I watched as he placed it against James' tin chest.

"There. Now you can always hear you heart beat," Carlisle explained, and James just shrugged and stepped back.

"I need a brain," Emmett said as he stepped forward. Carlisle reached into bag and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper.

"This is a diploma from Harvard," Carlisle explained, "Only the best and brightest get one of these."

"One point seven, seven, two, four, five..." Emmett said as he grabbed the diploma.

"That's the square root of Pi," Edward said in astonishment as Emmett continued to spout random facts.

"I…I need s…some courage," Jasper stammered. Carlisle nodded as he once again reached into the bag.

"This is a medal for courage," Carlisle said as he pinned a large medal to Jasper's fur.

"I feel braver already," Jasper said as he stood up straighter.

"I don't suppose there is anything in that bag for us," I said sadly.

"No. But I do have a way for you to get home," Carlisle replied.

"How?" Edward asked.

"I'll take you there myself," Carlisle answered.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. It seemed too good to be true.

"Well, I was traveling by balloon and I crashed and landed here," Carlisle explained, "My balloon is fixed and I am ready to leave, and I would be happy to take you with me."

"You want us to go home in a balloon?" Edward asked.

"Edward, we need to go home, and this is our only option," I said, and Edward nodded.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Edward asked.

"Just let me get the balloon ready and we can be on our way," Carlisle said, "Meet me in the courtyard in an hour."

"Alright," I replied. Carlisle hurried out of the room and Edward and I were left with our three companions. Our companions were more interested in their new trinkets to pay attention to us, so Edward and I were able to slip from the room unnoticed.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know," Edward replied, "I just wanted to be alone with you." Edward opened a door at random and we lucked out when the room turned out to be empty.

"It has been a really long, strange, day," Edward said as we flopped down on an emerald green couch in the room.

"I know," I agreed, "I can't wait to go home."

"Me too," Edward replied, but I couldn't help to notice he looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I gently stroked his hair.

"I'm going to miss being human," Edward replied.

"I know," I sighed before lying down on Edward's chest so I could listen to his heartbeat.

"Bella," Edward whispered.

"Yeah?" I answered and looked up at Edward.

"Can I kiss you?" Edward asked.

"Of course," I answered.

"I just wanted to kiss you one last time as a human," Edward explained, but he didn't need to because I completely understood. We shifted and our lips met. What began as a gentle embrace soon turned hurried and passionate.

Edward had my shirt off in a blink and I frantically went to work on the buttons of his shirt. Once Edward's shirt was out of the way I began to explore the warm planes of his chest. Edward moaned in pleasure as fumbled with my bra. A second later it was off and his warm hands were cupping my breasts. Edward lightly scrapped his fingers over my nipples causing me shiver and arch into him.

"God, Edward, I need you," I moaned as I undid his belt and shoved his pants down. We were both frantic with need and the second Edward undid my pants he was inside me. Edward's hard length filled my aching core and we both groaned.

"Bella," Edward moaned as he lifted my hips to go deeper. We rode each other with a speed that made my head spin and minutes later I felt myself begin to tighten around Edward.

"Bella, come for me baby," Edward said as he reached down to where we were joined and began gently rubbing my clit. It was all I needed to send me over the edge, as my walls tightened around Edward I felt him still and then come. We both screamed as our releases washed over us and clutched each other as we came down from our highs.

"Wow," Edward said as tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah," I sighed as I did the same. When we were again in control of our breathing we got up and started dressing. Once we were dressed and the room was straightened Edward walked over to me and cupped my face with his hands.

"I love you Bella," he whispered passionately.

"I love you too," I replied as I reached up and placed soft kiss on his lips.

"Let's go home," Edward said when we broke apart. I nodded and we linked hands before leaving the room. We didn't speak as we made our way to the courtyard, but that was okay because no words were needed. The courtyard was full by the time we got there.

Carlisle, Emmett, James, Jasper and the rest of the townspeople were gathered around a giant hot air balloon.

"Nice of you to join us," James said with smirk.

"I see the heart didn't take," Edward mumbled.

"Are you to ready to go?" Carlisle asked he climbed into the balloon.

"Yes, just let me say goodbye," I called back and Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"Goodbye Jasper," I said giving him hug, "Good luck ruling the forest.

"Thanks Bella," Jasper replied, "I'll miss you."

"Goodbye James," I said with a small wave before I moved on to Emmett.

"What, I don't get a hug?" James complained, "You're breaking my heart."

"Fine," I sighed and hugged James. Our hug was cut short when his hands decided to rest on my ass. Edward pulled me back and wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"Walk away James," Edward growled, "Walk away."

"Fine, but can I have my ax back?" James asked.

"Hell no," Edward replied before turning his back on James. I ignored James as well and went over to hug Emmett.

"I'll miss you most of all," I whispered.

"Goodbye Bella," Emmett replied. As I pulled away from Emmett the wind picked up and the string being used to tie the balloon to ground unraveled. Edward and I watched in horror as the balloon began to drift upwards with only Carlisle inside.

"Carlisle, lower the balloon!" Edward yelled as the balloon went higher and higher.

"I don't know how!" Carlisle called back as he drifted out of sight.

"Well that's just great," Edward moaned, "Now we're screwed."

"Look," one of the townspeople yelled and pointed to the sky. I looked up and saw Esme's bubble heading toward us.

"Esme, can you help us?" I asked when she landed next to us.

"You don't need my help," Esme replied.

"No, I am pretty sure we do," I replied.

"You've had the power to go home all along," Esme said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"All you have to do is click your heels together three times, and say 'there is no place like home,'" Esme explained.

"Um, why didn't you just say that when we first met?" I asked as I tried to restrain my anger.

"First, you needed to learn there was no place like home," Esme answered.

"Okay, l guess we did realize that more than anything we want to go home," I said and my anger faded.

"Exactly. Now close your eyes, click your heels together, and say what I told you to say," Esme said. I grabbed Edward's hand, closed my eyes, and clicked my heels together.

"There is no place like home, there is no place like home, there is no place like home," I whispered over and over again.

"Bella," I heard Edward say from beside me. I opened my eyes and discovered I was lying in a bed and Edward was sitting next to me, holding my hand. I quickly realized I was in Edward's room at the Cullen's house. I glanced around the room and noticed that all of the Cullens were there, and they all had looks of worry and relief on their faces.

"Oh Bella, you scared me," Edward said as he gently squeezed my hand.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"A large piece of hail hit you in the head and knocked you unconscious," Edward explained.

"I had the strangest dream," I said as I attempted to sit up. I was more unsteady than usual, so Edward helped me.

"What was it about?" Edward asked.

"I went to Oz, and you were there," I said pointing to Edward, "and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you."

"So, we were all there?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I replied with a yawn.

"Bella should rest," Carlisle said, "Edward, remember you need to wake her up every half hour."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You have a concussion, and just to be safe we need to wake you up every half hour," Carlisle explained.

"Oh, okay," I replied.

"I'll make you some soup after you rest," Esme said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Bella, will you tell me about your dream tomorrow?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Sure Emmett," I said.

"Okay, everybody out," Edward said. The Cullens left, and it was a relief to be with just Edward. As much I love my family, they could be a little intense. My head had started to throb so it was hard to pay attention to anything they were saying.

"Edward, can I take anything for this headache?" I asked as I reached up to touch my forehead. I yelped when I felt the giant bump that was there.

"Of course," Edward replied as he hopped off the bed and rushed into the bathroom. He was back two seconds later with a glass of water and an Aspirin. I quickly swallowed the pill and settled back down on the pillow.

"I'm sorry I scared you," I said as Edward snuggled up next me.

"It's okay, you're all right and that is all that matters," Edward replied, "Sleep now." I grabbed Edward's hand and brought it up to the bump on my head. I sighed as the iciness numbed the pain.

"Much better," I whispered, and Edward laughed.

"Huh, I guess Esme was right. There really is no place like home," I said as thought of how happy I was in this house with Edward.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"Nothing, just something from my dream," I replied as I closed my eyes.

"You will have to tell us about it," Edward said.

"I promised Emmett I would remember," I replied I began to drift.

"I will remember," Edward replied.

I drifted to sleep with a smile on my face when Edward began to hum Somewhere Over the Rainbow.

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68! Ok guys this is last full chapter :( I will write a short Epilogue soon! PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU :)**


	9. Epilogue

**I don't own Twilight**

Epilogue

The next morning I found myself sitting on the couch, with the Cullens surrounding me. I was grateful for the care they were giving me after my ordeal last night, but the attention was starting to make me a little uncomfortable.

"So Bella, tell us about your dream," Emmett said, and by the excitement on his face I could tell he had been dying to ask me about it.

"What do you want to know?" I sighed.

"Everything," Alice said with a wicked smile that told me she already knew what I was going to say. I thought over my dream, and blushed when I remembered certain parts that I would most definitely have to leave out.

"Okay. Well, basically I was in Oz and you were all there," I said, hoping that would enough. Of course it wasn't.

"Were we there as ourselves,or were we characters from the movie?" Emmett asked.

"You were all characters from the movie," I explained. "Well, all of you except Edward."

"I was myself?" Edward asked.

Well...sort of," I replied.

"Sort of?" Edward asked, looking adorably confused.

"You were you, except you were human, and we were both trying to get home," I said and blushed again as thought of what him being human allowed us to do.

"Human..." Edward said like he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, human. And we were both trying to get home," I reiterated, trying to avoid any conversation about our 'human' activities. "You looked really nice with green eyes," I said as I gently stroked the bruises under his eyes. Edward definitely needed to hunt soon.

"Okay, enough about Edward. Who was I?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"You were the scarecrow," I answered, and all the other Cullens laughed.

"No surprise there," Jasper said between laughs.

"Shut up, Jasper," Emmett seethed, "Who was Jasper in your dream?"

"Um...the cowardly lion," I replied, suddenly feeling sorry for Jasper. Although this latest revelation caused Jasper to shut up real quick.

"The cowardly lion, really?" Jasper groaned.

"I think it's because without having to deal with other people's emotions, you would have to deal with just your own, and you found it scary," I replied.

"Hmm, that makes sense," Jasper said as he thought about my reasoning, "I can deal with that."

"Okay, what was I?" Alice asked, as if she didn't know.

"A munchkin," I replied.

"Real original, Bella," Alice said with a roll of her eyes as her brothers and sister laughed.

"Sorry, I don't have control of what happens in my dreams," I said.

"Yeah, yeah...," Alice said, and I could tell she wasn't really mad.

"You, Jessica, and Angela were the Lullaby League, and Mike, Tyler, and Eric were the Lollipop Guild," I explained, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Oh, I would pay big money to see those three as the lollipop guild," Edward said.

"Trust me, we both enjoyed it," I said and laughed as I remembered watching the three boys sing and dance.

"I don't doubt," Edward said as he pulled me close and I snuggled into his chest.

"Oh, and for some reason Charlie was the mayor of Munchkin city, and Mr. Banner was the coroner," I said.

"I'm almost afraid to ask who I was," Rosalie said.

"You were, um... the Wicked Witch of the West," I said sheepishly, and braced myself for her wrath.

"Why would I be the witch?" Rose asked.

"Maybe because you are a bitch," Alice replied with a smile and her usual perkiness.

"Alice, be nice to your sister," Esme scolded.

"Sorry," Alice said, not looking sorry at all.

"Yeah, and the wolves were your flying monkeys," I said, hoping to get us back on track.

"So I had control over them?" Rose said looking way too pleased.

"Yep," I replied.

"Excellent," Rose said with an evil smile.

"Okay, who were we?" Carlisle asked as he gestured to himself and Esme.

"You were the wizard and Esme was Glenda," I explained.

"I'm okay with that," Carlisle said, looking a little smug.

"Yeah, I can live with that," Esme said looking pleased.

"Wait, so who was the Tin Man?" Emmett asked.

"James," I whispered as quietly as I could.

"James!" Edward said in horror. Damn vampire hearing.

"Again, I have no control over my dreams or who is in them," I said in defense.

"I know, but I don't want him around you even in dream form," Edward said.

"If it helps, dream Edward didn't like it either, and he was very protective," I replied which seemed to calm Edward down.

"Well okay then," Edward replied.

"Sounds like quite the dream you had Bella," Carlisle said.

"It was pretty intense," I agreed.

"Well I better get you home," Edward said he stood up and helped me up.

"Alright. Bye, everyone," I said as we head for the door.

"Bye Bella," they called as we left. When were in the Volvo and on our way to my house Edward turned to me.

"Bella, love, how come you blushed earlier when you were thinking about your dream?" Edward asked.

"You noticed that?" I asked embarrassed.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"Well, you were human in the dream, so we were able to do things that we can't in real life," I said and I began to blush again.

"What things?" Edward asked, although I suspect he already knew.

"We made love," I squeaked out as my nerves got a hold of me.

"Really?" Edward asked looking shocked but pleased.

"Twice," I said.

"Sounds like we really enjoyed my humanity," Edward laughed.

"Oh we most definitely did," I replied.

"Just a few more weeks love and your fantasy will become reality," Edward said huskily as he pulled into my driveway. Once the car was stopped he leaned over, cupped my face and captured my lips with his. Our kiss was long and passionate and by the time we pulled apart we were both gasping for air.

"Suddenly I can't wait to be married" I said and we both laughed as Edward walked me to my door and back to reality.

The End

**AN: Thanks to my beta fnmom68. Jenn thanks for all your hard work on this story! Thank you to all of you who took the time to read and review this story it means alot to me. I should hopefully have a new story up soon so watch for that. Thanks Again :)**


	10. Chapter 10

MY NEW STORY IS NOW UP!


End file.
